


"If I were to write a book with me as the main character... It would be... ...A tragedy."

by the_angsty_pan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Betrayal, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angsty_pan/pseuds/the_angsty_pan
Summary: A world where percy Jackson and Ken Kaneki are the same personsorry for the bad summary
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Percy Jackson & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson) & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	"If I were to write a book with me as the main character... It would be... ...A tragedy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to go over the books of PJO instead this starts a little after the war with Gaea (sp?)
> 
> criticism is welcomed

Percy was packing his things, tears streaming down his face, he couldn't believe it that everyone he cared for and fought for, would betray him and it was all 

**_HIS FAULT._ ** To who He was referring too was his new brother, his new brother that took everything away from Percy, Charles his brother had turned the camp 

against him, his closest friends and even Annabeth his wise-girl, he did everything for her. He knew everyone hated him but Annabeth was just Annabeth, his 

wise-girl to have stayed by his side as he had done for her. He only had Thalia and Nico but even with them, he was crushed, heartbroken, and empty inside. 

Percy could no longer stay at camp, all the good memories turning unpleasant. Usually, he was much more sturdy but today had broken his not only did He 

found out Annabeth was cheating on him, but his dad also said Charles was his favorite son and how Percy was a mistake. Charles told everyone lied and 

nobody believed Percy, why would they even think he didn't help Charles when he came to camp or that he didn't flood the Demeter cabins crops or snitch on 

the stolls or spread any rumors about others, he who's fatal flaw was loyalty and been with everyone in rough times and helped them, The camp chose to 

listen to a guy who had been at camp for only couple of days and totally sucked at fighting. What made him better than Percy? That just did sit right with him, 

feeling no loyalty to the camp and hurting he gathered his things and left his cabin making his way to the border. Stopping at the border he took one last look 

at the camp and whispered "goodbye". Releasing a big breath he walked down the hill and headed to his mother's apartment.

**~ _a time skip by Will dragging Nico to the med wing_ ~ **

Percy grabbed the doorknob and froze, something wasn't right, taking out Riptide he opened the door ready to attack it was silent the lights were turned off, 

taking a shaky breath he took a step forward and turned the lights on. What he saw made him freeze completely. There in the middle of the room was his 

mother’s and Paul's corpses, blood covering them, and everything around them. Percy rushed forward going to his mother first checking for a pulse, there 

wasn't one. He checked Paul's he didn't have one either falling onto his knees he screamed, he screamed for hours as outside it stormed, flooding New york. 

His throat now raw and hurting from screaming, memories started to surface closing his eyes he saw his mother, not Sally but his biological mother handing 

his aunt money, her overworking, her telling there wasn't much she could tell about his father, him in the library of their home reading, his mother lying dead, 

him living with his horrible aunt, him running away and meeting Sally her holding her hand for him. The memories continue ranging from his name changing 

to smelly Gabe to his first quest to meeting his dad for the first time to kissing Annabeth underneath the Camp's lake, defeating Kronos, meeting the Romans, 

times on The Argo, finding out Leo was still alive, Everyone turning on him to finding Sal- his mother and Paul dead to remember his first friend. Shaking he 

stood up and grabbed his mother's body along pauls and walked to the cemetery and buried them looking at their graves soaked in blood he made another 

grave. Sniffling he went back to the apartment and grabbed his things and ran to the airport, one thought in his mind as he ran

_**'my name's Ken Kaneki and If I were to write a book with me as the main character.......It would be.......A tragedy.'** _

Reaching the airport he bought a ticket to Japan "I hope Hide remembers 

me" he muttered as he boarded the plane. As the plane took off, thoughts ran through his head, that he should go back, go back to camp go back and help, 

shaking his head It's too late now I've made my mind up I’m not going to help them, they don't need me they made that pretty clear besides Percy Jackson is 

dead in his Place is Ken Kaneki. Eventually, Per-Kaneki fell asleep, nightmares plagued him. Kaneki looked around and saw Percy  **( So that's it not confusing**

**in his dream Percy is old himself or memory self of the past Kaneki being present)** doing Patrol until Percy heard running seeing a boy younger

then him getting chased by Hellhound's Percy sprung into action and defeated them all saving the boy. " Hey what's your name? mines Percy" The boy now 

closer Percy could make out his features dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes before the boy could respond the others hearing the commotion came already 

for battle the boy took riptide out of Percy's hand " I defeated all these monsters while this guy hid and cowered" He proclaimed some campers gave Percy a 

dirty look. "what's with the looks I wouldn't do that he's obviously lying". Percy looked at the others some giving him disappointing looks, others glaring at him 

Chiron trotted a disappointing look on his face " I can't believe you Percy you of all people know better than to leave someone defenseless to fight" Percy gave 

a disbelieving look " but I di-" he was cut off by Chiron "Save any respect I had for you is gone Perseus" Percy flinch the others left the last thing he was his 

friend faces sneering at him. Suddenly the campers no longer were friendly but hostile accusing him of things he didn't do, his friend looking down at him. All 

other them mocking him, calling him a fake, weak, useless traitor. Percy was starting to crack. Everything was hurting and the only thing keeping him going 

was Annabeth or so he thought. Today Percy was in charge of training a lot of campers, watching since no trusted him. The campers were sparring while he 

was sparring with Charles, who turned out to be his horrible asshole prick of a brother. As they sparred Charles made jeers at Percy going on saying how he 

was going to take Annabeth away from him. Everything turned red and in seconds Percy had Charles disarmed and pinned " DON'T YOU EV-" Percy was 

pushed off of Charles. 

Annabeth was standing over him and glaring "Wis-" She slapped him "What is wrong with you Perseus Jackson you went too far now think about what you just 

did" Annabeth walked away as well as everyone else all glaring sneering at him Charles looking smug. Laying in the arena Percy felt tears stream down his 

face. Kaneki woke up covered in sweat looking around with tears in his eyes, breathing harshly he calmed. Looking through the window he saw it was night, 

leaning back into his chair he let out a sigh. Kaneki stayed awake for the rest of the flight. As hours flew by the plane landed finally and Kaneki was back, back 

to Japan and free, if only his dreams would let him steeping of the plane and breathing in the fresh air he smiled. 

Little did Kaneki know Tragedy was going to strike again.


End file.
